Black Roses & Fox Tails
by bloodtears-of-a-nekochild
Summary: Hey this is my lousy fanfic and I might not own Naruto ,but this is my story for better or worse. And what do you have better to do anyway than to read it. LOL
1. Past Friends and Future Loneiness

He never quite fit in.

They never gave him the chance

He had a broken smile

They broke it along with his heart

He was always alone

They wouldn't come near him

He never understood why he couldn't be loved

They said he was a demon ,a monster with a cold heart

He told them it wasn't true

But they knew what's inside

He could never be loved

That's what they said

The sun shone brightly above the village. With all the rain he almost forgot what the sun looked like. Heck is almost forgot what the village looked like. He hadn't been home for months. He's missions had kept him from it and now that he was returning home he couldn't help feeling a bit relaxed. Watching the children run through the streets pretending to be ninjas he was reminded of himself. Course his reasons for becoming a ninja wasn't because he thought it was fun or exciting. He wasn't so simple as that. His reasoning had been that if he became the next Hokage he could finally get respect. So people could finally see him for who he is not for the beast that lives inside him. Though some came to respect him he was still lonely. And no matter how much he told himself it was better this way he couldn't help ,but wonder if that was true.

After reporting the outcome of his mission to Tsunade. He decided to wander a bit. Walking through the grass and trees. It was peaceful. He begin remembering all the training he did in those trees. How he and Sasuke had competed to the tops of those trees only to be beaten by Sakura. In trees similar to these he had trained to exhaustion only to be woken up by the mysterious Haku(the true mystery was of his appearance to look like a female rather than the male he claimed to be).

As he was deep in thought he seemed to have forgotten to look where his was going and tripped. How humiliating a ninja of his rank tripping over his own feet. But it wasn't his own feet he tripped over. He found himself near a waterfall just beyond the trees he had been wandering through. He turned to see what he tripped over to be a pile of clothing. He sat up and just stared at the pile of clothes. _Was someone doing laundry in the water???_ No he thought. Then horrified he wondered_ is someone bathing in the water???_He looked nervously around to see if anyone was near by. It seemed as if he was by himself . Then he noticed something shiny that distracted him. And picking it up from the pile of clothing he noticed it was a headband with the same markings as the one he wore on his forehead.

"Show yourself you perv" said a female voice from behind him. He felt a kanai knife touching his neck. She sounded familiar but as always he couldn't really recall her. He turned his head ever so slightly, Just enough to see who she was. _Hinata_. Before she could stop him ,he turned and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you Hinata ,It's been awhile"

"Na..Naruto" She blushed ,but not just because Naruto was hugging her or because she realized it was Naruto. As He found out she had indeed been bathing and it seemed she took no hesitation to jump out at him while she was still wet and naked. In his embarrassment he quickly turned and told Hinata she could go change into her clothes. Hinata agreed.

"It has been a long time hasn't it" She said coming out of the trees now properly clothed. She had changed a lot since I last saw her. Her hair was longer now and in a ponytail that hung down her back. She no longer wore that tan hoodie. She wore a skin tight shirt that left her back bare. She also wore black pants and had her headband tied loosely around her neck. Her voice also had a more uncaring and womanly sound.

"Yes I think so. It doesn't seem like I've been gone that long ,but seeing you now It looks as if it's been a lot longer"

"Why does seeing me make it look that way. Do I appear frighteningly old to you? Or is it that you think it took years for me to grow boobs?"She seemed a bit annoyed ,but not angry.

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way. What I meant is that you've changed a lot personally wise. I wasn't saying you looked old or referring to your...um..."

"You may not having been referring to my breasts ,but you should seem to notice they are there. I don't think you've taking your eyes off them for a second"She started to laugh. I started to blush and I stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry I don't mean too...I.."

"It's fine Naruto. You are a guy after all. But tell me..." she stared at the waterfall for sometime before she spoke again.

"Tell you what Hinata"

"Have I really changed that much?"she answered not taking her eyes off the waterfall.

"From what I used to know of you ,you have changed very much so" I answered though she didn't seem to hear me. She didn't even seem like she was there anymore. We stood there for a long time until finally she kissed my cheek and told me she had to go. And before I could say anything else she was gone.

_Sorry it's such a short chapter ,but you got to start small and this is my first fanfic so be merciful cuz i know it sucks but when i write more chapters it will be better anyway L8R_


	2. For All The Tears It's Worth I Love You

No one cared about him

Everyone gave up on her

They didn't give him a chance

They always bullied her

He never backed down

She could never stand up

He had big dreams

She admired him for it

Maybe even loved him for it...

I layed in bed for hours thinking about her. I tried to remember how she used to be. About the shy ,little Hinata I used to know. _"Ummmmm...HHi...Na..Naruto". _Had the years really changed her that much? He looked out the window at the bright ,full moon. He decided to try and find her in the morning. But for now he should try to get some shut eye before the sun rose.

When it was finally morning Naruto got up ,got dressed and had a quick bowl of ramen before going to see Tsunade. He didn't know where Hinata lived and thought if anyone knew where she lived it would be Tsunade. She knew everything about the villiage.

"Back for another mission already, You just came home from your last one" said Tsunade when she saw him walk in.

"No not yet I was wondering if you could tell me something"

"And this something would be"

"Well its more of a someone"

"Who then"

"Hinata ,Hinata Hyuga tell me where she resides"

"Your guess is as good as mine ,She doesn't live in the the village anymore as far as I know. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"I saw her yesterday after I returned to the villiage. I...I wanted to talk to her again ,but I don't know where she is and I thought if I could find out where she lives maybe I could find her ,but as you can see thats not working out so well"

"Well your probably the first to see her to in a long time ,but if you saw her just yesterday she might not be too far away" Naruto sighed at her remark.

"Yeah I guess your right ,Thanks for your help" and with that he went outside. He decided to go back to the waterfall to see if she was there again.

--HINATA--

Hinata pressed the apple to her lips. She was sitting silently in a tree branch high above the ground. _"You are a disgrace to our family" **SHUT UP** "Your weak Hinata ,Hanabi is five years your junior and still she surpasses you" **SHUT UP** "Give up Lady Hinata you know you can not win" SHUT UP "Why were you even born"_

"I SAID SHUT UP" and with that she threw the apple to the ground.

"Dammit I hate this" She put her hands to her face. Tears rolled down and she quickly wipe them away. She then started jumping through the trees.

--NARUTO--

_I've looked everywhere. Where in the hell could she be? _After searching and asking people if they've seen Hinata ,he decided to go back to his house. What else was there to do? He layed on his bed and just stared at the ceiling till finally he dozed off.

Two hours later he awoke to his stomach growling in hunger. He got up and streched. He decided to make another bowl of ramen. Naruto went to the cuboard in the kitchen and grabbed an instant thing of ramen.

"So tell me did you have a nice nap". Naruto jumped. Dropping his beloved ramen to the ground.

"I'm sorry did I scare you"

"No you didn't You just surprised me...I..". Hinata pressed her finger to his lips.

"Oh don't be so sure I can be quite scary". She pulled her finger from his face. She walked out of the kitchen into the living room. Leaveing Naruto shocked in the kitchen. He pulled himself together and followed her.

"This is a nice place. How'd you come about it?" She asked.

"Oh this it's not much . It's just where they put people like me".

"What do you mean people like you?"

"People without family or a home for that matter"

"I see. I'm sorry to bring that up. I...".

"Why did you come here?" he interrupted her.

"Why does that matter ,I'm here aren't I. What more should you want?". She stood facing the window. Her eyes never showing a bit of emotion or care.

"I've been looking all over for you"

"And why is that?". She turned now faceing him. Her eyes giving a theatening look.

"Why do you find me introresting all of the sudden,I mean yes I did almost try and kill you yesterday ,but that can't be why your so determined now or is it"

"What do you mean". Naruto didn't understand what she meant by this. She acted as if he had never been there for. That he never cared about her. This was simply untrue.

"You never cared before ,or for that matter even noticed me before"

"I do too ,your being rediculous Hinata"

"No I'm not Naruto , I know too well that you only have eyes for Sakura and it doesn't matter what I do...Oh why am I doing this. I shouldn't have said anything or even come for that matter...You just don't understand Naruto". She turned to the window and opened it. But before she could head out there ,Naruto grabbed her arm.

"What do you mean Hinata ,you have always been a close friend of mine"

"Really could have fooled me. I didn't think I was even that much in your eyes"

"What are you saying". At this she turned and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm saying the same damn thing I've been trying to tell you for years now ,that for as long as I remember I've loved you ,but that doesn't matter now ,because if you really had noticed me ,you would have known that then ,but its too late now and seeing you only makes it hurt worse". Naruto blushed.

"Then why did you come"

"I don't know why I did really ,maybe I still wanted to believe we could turn back time and then maybe you would love me ,but I shouldn't have come. I'm only tortureing myself by comeing ,but I just...I just had to see you.". Naruto could see the tears slowly drip down her face.

"We can't turn back time Naruto. This cannot be changed no matter how much I want it to be". She pulled back the arm Naruto still held and quickly wiped her tears.

"And why can't we".

"Because you still don't love me and you know that. I know that. And I know it won't change now or ever!!!". She broke into tears again.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT NARUTO!!! IT'S TOO LATE NOW!!! I'M TOO LATE!!! I'M..."she screamed with all she possessed. Hinata held herself now and fell to her knees. She trembled all over and didn't seem to be breathing.

"It's never too late Hinata. It's not too late. I...". Naruto bent down to face Hinata. He wiped a tear from her face and whispered to her.

"Hinata I love you"._OH MY GOD DID I JUST SAY THAT!!!!! I'm mean I care about her ,but I don't love her. I mean I...I.I can't I don't I. **"Go Naruto". "Hey Naruto". "I never go back on my word that my Shinobi way". "Na...Naruto...I.".** I can't love her...can I? _Looking at her now ,with her eyes red with a few tears escapeing down her cheek, he saw something. Something that was there even now with her in tears. He saw she was beautiful.


	3. I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

It can't be right

why can't it

This can not be

why

Cause no one could love a person like me

i guess i'm no one then

No your more than that

how much more

Your beyond price

then your worth is beyond me

"You can't be telling the truth Naruto. You don't...". Hinata looked into Naruto's big blue eyes.

"Any minute now your going to say just kidding or gotcha' right. I mean you know you don't...I mean Naruto you couldn't...you've always liked Sakura not...Naruto tell me your joking. I mean you must there is no way you could...".

"Hinata I...I love you" Naruto whispered. He leaned next to Hinata's cheek and lightly kissed it. Then turned to face her again.

"It must be true. I don't think I would be able to say it if it wasn't"Naruto told her. She just stared at him stunned. _He must be lieing thats the only explanation. He's just lieing to make me feel better thats it. It has to be. But I don't want it to be. Maybe it is true maybe he does love me. Don't do this to yourself Hinata you will only get hurt. But I don't care if I get hurt it'll be worth it to hear him say that at least for a little while. Even if it dosen't last I want to know that at one time I had him. To know at one time he was mine and no one else's. Even if he doesn't mean it I just want to know...I just need to know even if it only for tonight._

"Naruto"and with that she kissed him quickly this time on the lips. At first Naruto was a little surprised ,but not for long. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for what seemed like hours. "E_ven if it only for tonight"_She thought.

When he finally freed her from their hug ,he wiped the last of her tears and helped her up.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up". He took a hold of her hand and lead her to the bathroom.

"You can take a bath in here" he said pointing to the bathtub. He turned to leave the room ,but Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Don't go Naruto. Please stay"Hinata begged him. Naruto blushed.

"Come on"she giggled.

"It's not the first time you've seen me naked". Naruto turned to face her.

"Alright I'll stay". Hinata smiled at him and let go of his arm. He stared the bath making sure it wasn't too hot or cold. Hinata undressed herself and took out her hairband. Naruto turned the facet off now that the tub was filled. He turned his head towards Hinata.

"Hinata your bath is..."he quickly turned his head. His face was red again. Hinata just had to giggle. He was so cute in his embarassment. She then climbed in the tub. It was so nice and warm. She looked at Naruto. He was staring at the floor with his face still bright red.

"It's ok to look you know. I really don't mind"

"I know it's just...you know it's...it's akward and I'm still not sure that...". Hinata turned her face away from Naruto's.

"Your not sure you love me". _I told you Hinata didn't I. I told you that you only would get hurt._

"No I'm just not sure this is real. It's just being here feels too good for it to be real ,but I sure for the first time that I could be loved and don't worry I'm very sure I love you. It feels too right for that to be wrong". Naruto now faced her. And it was her turn to blush.

"You know Hinata your really pretty. I wonder why I never noticed before"Naruto said.

"Because before there was Sakura" Hinata said a little angrily.

"I don't think it's cause of Sakura". He turned towards Hinata and leaned over to kiss the top of her head.

"It's cause I've finally have opened my eyes and seen what's really there. I've finally seen how much I love you.". Hinata turned and jumped at Naruto ,throwing her arms around him. _Thank you. Thank you Naruto. Thank you for everything. _Naruto now dretched couldn't do anything ,but smile and put his arms around her. Eventually she let go of him and sank back into the bath. He told her his was going to get some clothes for her to change into and that he was going to be right back. He grabbed her one of his black T-shirts and some shorts that he didn't even know he had. When he got back to the bathroom ,she was already drying her hair with a towel. Her back was towards him.

"Ummmm...Hinata heres some clothes you can change into I'm sorry I don't have anything better". Hinata turn to face him.

"Oh don't worry it's fine"she handed him the towel(cause she didn't know where the hell it goes)and grabbed the clothes in his hand. He took care of the towel and Hinata started getting dressed. After Naruto lead her to his bed.

"You can sleep here tonight Hinata". Naruto opened the blanket for her. She climbed in and he put it back down.

"Goodnight Hinata" Naruto told her and then kissed her on the forehead. He turned to leave ,but Hinata grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going to sleep Naruto"

"On the couch. Don't worry about it. Okay Now get some sleep".

"Naruto can't you sleep here with me. That...that way I'll know when I wake up that this wasn't...this wasn't all a just dream". Naruto smiled.

"Sure". He climbed under the covers. Hinata turned the opposite way so that she didn't face him. He was facing her and watched her as she turned her head slightly ,blush and turn back.

"Come over here"Naruto said his arm stretched out. She turned around and Naruto pulled her over next to him. Her head comfortable on his chest. Hinata fell asleep to the rhythem of Naruto's heartbeat. Not before Naruto fell asleep to Hinata in his arms.

Morning came all too soon. The bright morning sun shone through the windows blinding Hinata. She had layed there awake for an hour. She attempted many times to go back to sleep ,but she felt too awake(not to mention the blinding ray of light comeing through the window was not helping). She turned to see Naruto. He was still dead asleep. Hinata slowly got out of bed trying very hard not to wake Naruto(though I doubt she could). She stood in front of one of the blinding windows and watched the leaves rustle in the wind. It was a beautiful day out. Those were the kind she didn't like cause she felt it was too beautiful for someone like her. She turned again to face Naruto still in bed and sighed. All of this was too beautiful. Too beautiful for someone like her.

Hinata walked into the bathroom and washed her face in the sink. Looking up to see herself in the mirror. "_What do you think your doing Hinata? You know you can't win. A failure like you shouldn't dream so much Hinata". **Your wrong**. "What was that". **Your wrong**. (Slap) "Don't ever say that again you little bitch". **No please leave me alone**. "Oh poor little Hinata is scared of the big bad wolf is she, I'll show you just how scary the big world is now hold still..". **No...**_

"Hinata". She turn to face Naruto who looked very worried.

"Wha...Naruto your awake...Go..Good Morning"

"Hinata are you ok. Your a little shaky"

"Oh that's because you scared me ,but I'm fine. I hope I didn't wake you"

"Are you sure your ok"

"I'm fine Naruto"

"Ok then are you hungry". Hinata nodded. Naruto walked to the kitchen and Hinata followed. Naruto made ramen for them to share(come on you knew it had to be ramen. This is Naruto were talking about). They ate it quietly and quickly. They didn't realize how hungry they were till they smelled the food(they hadn't eaten since yesterday morning). Hinata then went back upstairs to change back into her clothes. Naruto followed and went through his dresser to find something clean for him to wear. She then went in to the bathroom and quickly combed through her hair with her fingers and put it into a ponytail again. Without hesitation she walked back into Naruto room and in doing so scared and embarrassed Naruto who was changing in there. For once both of them blushed.

"It's ok Naruto it's just me"she told him half laughing at his embarrassed expression. Still staring at the ground Naruto put on his pants. Hinata walked and faced the window again.

"It's a beautiful isn't". Hinata turned her head to face him.

"Yes it is".She turn again to the window.

"It is beautiful. Too beautiful for someone like me".She sighed.

"I wouldn't say that". Naruto walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"I don't think it's worthy enough to even shine on your even more beautiful face". Naruto smiled as Hinata's face turned red. They were just about to kiss when...

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

Hinata jumped.

**Cause I know that you feel me somehow **

Naruto laughed.

"It's just my alarm clock. It plays music". Naruto started moving towards the alarm clock.

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be **

"Don't turn it off". Naruto turned his head to face her.

**And I don't want to go home right now **

"I...I like the song". Naruto smiled and kissed her forehead.

**And all I can taste is this moment **

"Ok I'll leave it then".

**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive**

**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**I don't want the world to see me**

Hinata turned to look at Naruto.

**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

Naruto looked back at her.

**When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

They kissed.

**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**


	4. Hidden Secrets and Broken Trust

Secrets

everyone has them

Truth

everyone wants it

Hate

everyone does it

Love

everyone's looking for it

Hope

everyone needs it

"_Hinata". Go away. "Hinata". I said go away ."Come out here now you little bitch before I..."._

"NO!!!!". Hinata woke up screaming. She had been having terrible dreams for days now. She put her hands to her face. It was sticky with sweat. She turned to see Naruto. Luckily for her Naruto could sleep through anything(literally). He was still sound asleep. She then looked at the alarm clock which read 2:43am. Hinata lifted herself from the bed and walked to the bathroom. She turned the light on and walked to the mirror. She looked terrible. _I hate this. I haven't gotten a good night sleep since my first night here. **You can't forget can you Hinata**. I wish I could ,but I...**But you can't. What's happened happened. You cannot change that**. Okay now I'm talking to myself again._

"Dammit I just want some sleep. If this keeps up Naruto going to worry. And I can't have him worry bout me.".She turned on the facet in the sink and washed her face. After she got dressed and walked over towards Naruto. He was still sleeping. She leaned her head next to his ear.

"Don't worry ,Love I'll be back before too long"she whispered and kissed him on the forehead.. Hinata then opened the window and jumped on the nearby tree branch. She went from branch to branch for about half an hour. Until she reached the Hyuuga Household. She then climbed a branch or two heading towards one of the windows. She tryed to lift the window opened ,but it was locked.

"Dammit". She tryed to think of another way in ,but to her surprise a dark figure from inside opened the window.

"I should have known it would be you".

"Whats wrong Neji? Aren't you happy to see me?". Hinata climbed through the window. The room was dark except for the single lit candle. The room was a little messy ,books and papers were all over. Hinata walked to the desk and looked at the documets that lay there.

"Well what have we been up to?"she asked. Neji slammed his hand down on the papers.

"You were there weren't you?". His eyes showed his anger. Which the rest of his face masked perfectly.

"I don't know what your talking abo...".

"Don't give me that Hinata. You know damn well what I mean. You were with him weren't you. You were with Naruto again". His face only inches away from Hinata's

"What does it matter?"she said annoyed.

"Hinata what are you doing? You don't belong there. You belong here.". Hinata was furious.

"How dare you say that! After what they did to me! I'm never going back to them! Not ever again!"

"Your over reacting Hinata."

"I'm not fucking over reacting! He raped me and they let him do it! Neji I can't go back! I can't! Don't you understand?".Hinata couldn't fight back the tears as they rolled down her cheek. Neji sighed and put his arms around her. Her tears soaking his shoulder.

"Please Hinata. Please come back. Your father is getting sick with worry. He's sorry it happened. Please Hinata you got to come home. We miss you. And I promise I won't let him or anyone touch you again. Please Hinata. Please.".Hinata pulled away from his arms.

"I'm sorry Neji. I can't...I can't come back here. It's no longer my home. I'm sorry."He turned away from Hinata to the desk.

"Why did you come then?".

"I needed to find something. I thought comeing through your window would be safest". He pulled out a draw in the desk and grabbed a tiny locket.

"It wouldn't happen to be this would it."Neji dangled the locket in front of Hinata and she nodded. He handed it to her. The locket was sliver and it had once belonged to her mother. She had pasted away five years ago. Hinata held it to her heart and bowed her head. She missed her mother very much. Hinata then looked at Neji.

"Thank you very much Neji. "she walked towards the window.

"Hinata."She turned her head.

"Your living with him aren't you"he asked.

"Yes I am. Neji I love him"and with that she left out the window again jumping from tree to tree.

---NARUTO---

Naruto looked at the left to the empty space that had once been a sleeping Hinata. How many times had he woken up alone? He glanced at the clock it read 4:06am. He listened to the wind through the opened window. he knew she had gone out again ,but to where. Where could his Hinata be? He tryed to go back asleep and after twenty minutes of staring at the clock he fell back asleep.

---HINATA---

Hinata layed in the grass dangling the locket above her chest. She just looked at the shiny locket until the brightness of the moon distracted her. She listened to the sounds of the waterfall. Feeling the cool winds on her face. After so long she fell asleep in the soft grass.

When she awoke the sun had replaced the moon and it was quite warm out.

"Shit I must have dozed off". Hinata got up and started going from tree to tree back to Naruto's house.

---NARUTO---

**Oh my God, this hurts like hell**

Naruto woke up to his alarm clock. It was 9:00am.

**I had that dream again where  
I was lost for good in outer space**

He turned his head to see that Hinata had not yet come back.

**Tell me, doctor, how to shake**

Naruto sighed and sat up. _Where is she?_

**A waking nightmare that is only  
Worse when I am sleeping**

He stared at the open window. The curtains blowing in the breeze.

**Kill the messenger  
I swear it's not me**

Naruto got up and walked to the bathroom.

**It's just someone I used to know  
And get to church cause you're a good girl**

He turned on the facet and splashed water on his face.

**And he never told you that  
And all I need from you**

Then turned it off and looked at the mirror. _Hinata where are you._

**Could be the thing that  
Leaves us both up here forever**

Naruto then walk to the window in his room and watched the wind blow through the trees.

**I'm gonna send a little rain your way  
I'm gonna send a little rain...**

_Where are you._ He shut the window and sighed.

**It's not so easy, caving in  
I walked by your apartment twice today**

He sat back on the bed and put his head in his hands.

**While you were gone at work  
And all the colors got so down**

He then turned to the alarm clock.

**It's not as cold out here  
But come quick, I am losing feeling**

And turned off the alarm.

He went downstairs to make some breakfest(ramen of course). As he started eating it he heard the upstairs window open and close. Hinata had come back. She walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Honey"she said with a smile. She pulled open a cupboard to grab some ceral(she was sick of ramen).

"Where were you?". Naruto turned to face her.

"Oh I woke up a little early and decided to take a walk. That's all".Sheopen another cupboard ,grabbed a bowl and started pouring ceral into it.

"Must have been a long walk for you to be gone for about five hours."Naruto told her with a little anger in his voice. Hinata closed up the ceral box and put it back in the cupboard.

"What are you talking about Naruto". She sounded annoyed.

"I woke up at four in the morning and you weren't there. And this isn't the first time I've woken up in the middle of the night to see you've dissappeared.".Hinata faced him.

"So I walk around at night. Big deal. I like to walk around on nights I can't sleep. Okay. What's wrong with that?".

"But it's every night ,Hinata. Why can't you sleep? Where do you go? What are you not telling me?".

"I tell you enough ,Naruto". She walked to the frigde and grabbed the milk. She started to pour it on to her ceral.

"Hinata do you trust me?". Hinata put the milk down and turn towards Naruto.

"Of course I do. I trust you with my life Naruto.".

"Then why won't you answer me?". Naruto looked straight in her eyes. She turned away and put away the milk ,grabbed a spoon and sat down at the table to eat. Hinata stared down at her food as she started to eat.

"Hinata answer me!". Hinata continued to look down.

"Hinata". She was unmoving. He got up angrily and went to the living room and turned on the tv. Hinata still sat at the table no longer eating. She felt horrible. _Oh my god how did he find out. I thought he wouldn't wake up. But I...I. Oh it doesn't matter now. He's angry at me and it's all my fault._ Tears fulled her eyes. _What am I going to do? I can't tell why. I don't know how to. But I have to tell him something or he won't truth me and I can't do that to him. I can't...I... Oh god I hate you Hinata. Why'd you have to be so stupid._ She got up from the table and walked to the doorway leading to the living room. And leaned on it to watch Naruto. _How can I possibly tell him. _She sighed and walked over towards him. Naruto sat on the couch ,his eyes unmoving.

"I'm sorry"she mumbled. He didn't seem to hear her.

"I'm sorry"she tryed to say a little louder. He still didn't hear her.

"Naruto I'm sorry".The tears that had filled her eyes now rolled down her cheek. Naruto turned he head to see her.

"Aren't going to tell me are you?". She shook her head. Tears still rolled down.

"Come over here.". She walked over and sat next to Naruto on the couch. He put his arms around her.

"I wish you would tell me Hinata. I wish you would trust me. Why Hinata".He let her go and faced her. He wiped her tears with his sleeve.

"Why Hinata".

"I'm sorry Naruto. I...I can't...I". More tears burst out. Naruto hugged her again and sighed. He held her for what seemed like forever. He just watched the tv while she continued to cry. Eventually he looked down at her. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Naruto couldn't help ,but smile because she looked so cute and innoscence in her sleep. He got up and carryed her to the bedroom. He layed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. Naruto grabbed a wooden chair and stood it next to the bed before sitting in it. _Why can't she tell me? I don't understand. I want to know that I will always be there for her ,but she doesn't seem to trust that. She doesn't seem to trust me._ Naruto sighed again. _What can I do? _Naruto leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Why can't you trust me Hinata. I love you so much. I know somethings wrong ,but you won't tell me. You won't trust me. Hinata why is that? I can't understand." Naruto watched she in her slumber.

"Please Hinata. Tell what you want me to do? I'm so confused...I...". Naruto stared at the ceiling. This was pointless talking to a sleeping person ,but these were the words he so wanted to say. The words he wanted her to anwser.

The sun shone brightly through the window and even with it closed you could hear the birds. It felt as if he was trapped from that brightness. He thought that being with Hinata would mean he could finally go in to that light. Into that happiness. But he even seemed far away from even her brightness now ,her light. Naruto was still trapped in the darkness. Looking out on everything he wish he could have. Looking out at the happiness that still wasn't his.


	5. Lust, Loniness and A Bastard Child

I HATE YOU

you know thats not true

I HATE YOU

oh but I love you

I HATE YOU

i'm the only one

I HATE YOU

that could ever

I HATE YOU

love a monster like you

_For days I never mentioned the subject to her. I couldn't bring myself to. But it killed me not knowing. To see her and know that something was wrong and know she would never come to me. Never tell me. Never trust me. But what hurt the most was I still loved her. And because of that I decided not to press the subject. Lately it's just been getting worse and worse. Even when she comes back ,it still seems like she's not here. She's always staring into space as if nothing here. Not even I'm here in her eyes anymore. Did I do something wrong? I don't understand. Why does it hurt so much to love someone? I don't know what to do or say. I just don't know._

It was 9:54pm and Hinata still remained in the tree branch watching the sky. She had been there for almost five hours. Naruto walked to the window which was still opened for her return. He sighed and turned away. He went to his dresser for something to wear and took them to the bathroom. He closed the door and started the water for a shower. He undressed and hopped in. The hot water felt good on his skin. He heard the window close in the next room. _Good she's inside_.As he let the water run over his face he heard the bathroom door open. Naruto opened his eyes which accidently made the water sting his eyes.

"Hinata what are you...". He rubbed his eyes and saw through the shower curtain that Hinata was taking off her clothes. Naruto rubbed his eyes some more this couldn't be real. Just as he opened his eyes there she was opening the shower curtain. She was wet with steam as well as naked and well hott!

"What's wrong Naruto. You seem nervous."Hinata said with a smile.

"Hinata what are you doing.". His face was bright red.

"What? Can't I take a shower too?".

"Yes ,but Hinata I...". She put a finger to his lips.

"So why can't we take a shower together".She slid around him so she could be under the water. Naruto moved out of the way for her. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted some in his hand. Hinata turned him around and stole the shampoo from his hand and started massaging it in his hair. She pressed closer to him.

"Hinata what are you...". Hinata pressed her finger to his lips again.

"Shhhh...My love. Don't worry I won't hurt you". She put her arms around him and pressed even closer to his body.

"Much" and she kissed him. He couldn't help ,but give in. The feeling of her body against his. It was too much. He put his arms around her. And kissed her back lovingly. Hinata turned him around so the water would wash the shampoo from his hair. She pulled her fingers through his hair and then held his face next to her's. She kissed him and he held her tighter. Oh god the intensity. The erotic pleasure it seemed too much and yet not enough. The shower facet was turned off. Naruto came out of the shower to reclaim his clothes and get dressed. A giant smile on his face(hey give him a break he finally lost his virginity). He felt as if drunk only better. After getting dressed he when and layed on his bed. 10:43pm was visible on the alarm clock. Hinata shortly after came out ,now fully clothed and brushed her hair. After she turned off the light and went to bed with Naruto already fast asleep(doesn't take him long does it).

**Please, please forgive me,**

Naruto awoke from his alarm clock.

**But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,**

And once again she wasn't there.

**Shudder deep and cry out:  
"isn't something missing? **

Once again the window was open letting in a warm breeze.

**Isn't someone missing me? **

Naruto couldn't help ,but let a few tears be shed.

**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.**

_Why did this have to happen?_

**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.**

_Why is this happening?_

**Isn't someone missing me?  
**

_Why?_

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.**

Naruto got up from his bed.

**And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...**

And he shut off his alarm clock.

He grabbed his headband from the top of his dresser. He randomly picked out kunais and other weapons to put in his pockets. He walked downstairs and grabbed an apple to eat(wow now you know he's pissed). Then walked outside.

"Where are you going Naruto?" said Hinata from the trees.

"I'm leaving!". She jumped down from the tree and next to Naruto.

"What do you mean leaving? Naruto whats wrong? I'm mean after last night I thought you'd be happy". Naruto stared at her stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How could you say that Hinata? I can't believe you...you...Was that what last night was about? Was it just something to keep me saticfied just so that you don't have to be around."Naruto looked at her ,furious.

"Naruto I...I just thought...".

"Forget it Hinata. Forget everything. I can't do this anymore.". Naruto turned to leave ,but Hinata rushed over and grabbed his arm.

"No Naruto. You can't...you can't just leave me like that. Don't you love me anymore.". Tears filled her eyes. naruto sighed and turned to her.

"I do love you. Thats why I'm going because it hurts to love you. It hurts to see you in pain and know you won't let me know what's wrong. I can't live like this Hinata. Goodbye my love". Naruto pulled his arm away and Hinata fell to her knees.

"No!!!! Don't do this. Please Naruto. I love you. Please Don't do this. Don't...Don't...Please Don't". It was too late Naruto walked away. Hinata layed there crying for hours on the ground.

After she dragged she self to Naruto's room. For days she just layed there except for the morning that she had to stay in the bathroom due to feeling queasy. When two weeks past she decided to see Neji. Hoping he could help her.

"Hinata"he said surprised finding her in his room. The window was open this time so she had no trouble getting in. Except for the pain in her stomach made it a little hard to jump from tree to tree. She layed on his bed feeling a bit tired.

"Hinata what happened to you? He didn't hurt you did he? He didn't...".

"No he didn't! He left me and it's all my fault.". She put her hands to her face. Neji sat down and put his arm around her.

"Neji I need you to help me find him! Please Neji you've got to". He sighed.

"I can't help you with that Hinata". Hinata lifted herself up clutching her stomach.

"Then I'll find him myself". He stood up and grabbed her arm before she could go.

"Hinata what's wrong with your stomach?". She pulled her arm away.

"Nothing I'm fine". She tryed to walk away ,but Neji grabbed her arm again. He used his eyes to see what was wrong with her. He saw red charka and saw movement inside her.

"Oh my god". Hinata turned towards him.

"What!". Neji looked at her.

"Your having that Bastard's child!". Hinata almost fell over from shock.

"What!".

"Hinata he didn't...".

"No Neji. He didn't. Oh god." Hinata felt the tears rolling.

"How could this happen so quickly?"she asked.

"There is something werid about his charka. And I think your child has this same charka.". Hinata goaned with pain.

"It burns so badly. Neji whats wrong with this child.". Hinata looked to him ,but he didn't know. Neji tryed to run out of the room to find someone ,but Hinata grabbed his leg. Forcing him to the ground.

"Hinata you need help!".

"Not from this house Neji. Please they can't know.". Neji thought about it and nodded his head. He helped Hinata up and told her they would have to go to lady Tsunade. Hinata agreed. And Hinata and Neji went to lady Tsunade.

"Who here at this late hour?"said the tired Tsunade. She rubbed her eyes to try and keep herself awake.

"Lady Tsunade it's an emerency."Neji told her. Tsunade took a look at Hinata who was in serious pain.

"Come in quickly". Neji and Hinata came in quickly. Hinata layed on Tsunade's couch. Tsunade felt her forehead. It was hot and moist with sweat.

"She's got a fever. We need to cool it down.". Neji followed Tsunade into the kitchen where she wet a cloth.

"Lady Tsunade". She turned to him.

"She's pregrant with Naruto's child.". She stared at him stunned.

"Naruto".

"Tsunade that child! That thing is surrounded with red charka! They same werid charka Naruto has!". Tsunade's face grew worried.

"Oh god.". She rushed out of the room ,but Neji grabbed her arm.

"Tsunade what is this red charka? Why is it hurting Hinata? What is it? Tsunade tell me what's happening!". Tsunade pulled away from his arm.

"I'll tell you soon enough ,but right now let me tend to her!". Tsunade ran out of the room. She saw the pain in Hinata's stomach was only getting worse.She put the wet cloth on Hinata's forehead. She then gave her a drink to help her sleep and she told Neji the tale of the Nine Tailed Fox which live within Naruto. And she told him of what she'd feared was happening now to Hinata.

"I fear that child isn't just Naruto's. I think it's also the Fox's child too. It's charka is speeding up the growth of the child."she explained. Neji became worried.

"What can we do now Tsunade?". Tsunade sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

"All we can do is wait Neji. I child will be born in a matter of weeks by the look of things. I'll keep a close eye on her that's the best I can do.". Neji looked away from her to Hinata who layed asleep.

"And when the child's born. Then what? Who knows what power that child could possess?". Tsunade sighed again.

"I don't know Neji".

Within two months the child was born. She had black hair ,white eyes and pale skin. Not to mention markings on her face(simlar to Naruto's) ,fox ears and a tail.


	6. Who Will Love Me?

If I went missing would anyone look for me

he would

If I cried would anyone hold me

he would

If I was scared would anyone make me feel safe

he would

If I died would anyone care

he would

Would anyone love me

he does if only you could tell him the same

Hinata stared out the window. Naruto had been gone for three months. She missed him desprately. _Its your fault he left._ _If you had just told him none of this would have happened. Hinata how could you be so stupid. _These thoughts never stopped running through her mind. And with her still extemely weak ,since the birth of her daughter,there was nothing she could do ,but attempt to rest.

"Hinata you must rest"Tsunade told her. She had stayed at Tsunade's so that she could rest.

"I'm fine.". Hinata continued to stare at the window. Tsunade sighed and went to her room where the child layed. Hinata had refused to name the child. So Tsunade named her.

"Are you hungry little Kitsune"she told her. Kitsune only smiled and wiggled her fox ears. Tsunade picked up into her arms and walked her to the living room where Hinata was. Still stareing through the window. She had not once held Kitsune and seemed disgusted whenever Kitsune was around. Tsunade looked at Hinata and shook her head. Looking back at Kitsune she saw her watching her mother. Kitsune's face was now still and emotionless. Then she turned to Tsunade and smiled. It seemed strange how her mood would change so suddenly. There were many times where Kitsune would cry and then suddenly stop without reason. But Tsunade decided to just ignore it. Right now she was worried about Hinata who always seemed to be in another world. She took a quick look at Hinata before heading to the kitchen.

"Come on Kitsune. Lets get you something to eat." Tsunade grabbed a small jar of applesauce from the cupboard. She opened it and fed Kitsune. In the other room Hinata sat back down on the couch. She hated feeling so weak. But in truth she was lucky to be alive. If Tsunade hadn't been there she would have been dead for sure. The Kyubi's red charka had sped up the birth of Kitsune. It was also speeding up her growth. Kitsune could already crawl. But how much of the Nine Tail's power did she possess?

---NARUTO---

A blond haired boy stood behind the guard. Mimicking his movement. He then knocked the guard out with a quick blow to the head. Another guard stumbled out into the hall. The boy used his charka to cling him to the ceiling. The guard rushed to his fallen companion and the boy jumped down and gave him a blow to the back of the head. Then he ran through the hallway. _Where is it?_ Suddenly he found the room and opened the door. He searched the desk at the end of the room. Looking through papers and files.

"Looking for this" said a voice from behind him. The blond haired boy turned to the voice's owner. He had long ,dark brown hair and white eyes simlar to Hinata's. He held the paper between his fingers and looked straight at the blond boy.

"Neji what are you...".

"Nevermind that ,Naruto. I'll tell you later ,but we have to get out of here before more guards come"Neji interrupted. Naruto nodded and followed him. They ran out into the hallway and heard more people comeing up the stairs.

"The window". Naruto pointed to the end of the hallway. Neji nodded and they ran towards the window. They struggled to open it. The sound of footsteps grew louder. And Neji used his charka to break the glass. He and Naruto jumped out the broken window. Naruto cutting his face on the glass as he jumped out. They ran through the trees until they reached a clearing.

"Here". Neji handed Naruto the piece of paper. Naruto took it , looked at it and then back at Neji.

"Why are you here ,Neji?".

"To find you of course. You basturd!". Naruto looked at him questionabliy

"What...Why...I don't understand?". Neji watched as the cuts on Naruto's face dissappeared.

"So it's true". Neji looked at him now.

"Hinata has given birth to your demonic child". Naruto was stunned.

"How...How'd this happen?". Neji became enraged.

"Because you fucked her ,dumbass! You demon! I know what lives in your body! I've seen it's charka burn in Hinata stomach! I saw it's demon kit! I...".Neji cleched his fists ,shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He tried to gain his composure. Naruto's eyes grew wide. He was still stareing at Neji. Now a bit calmer Neji faced Naruto.

"The fox charka sped up the growth of the child. Hinata bearly survived the birth. She and the child are staying at Tsunade's.". Naruto looked at him still in shock.

"You need to come back to the village Naruto" Neji told him. Naruto held up the paper in his hand. Neji sighed.

"Just get someone to finish the mission for you. You are needed.". Naruto looked at Neji and sighed.

"Who could possible need someone like me?".

"Hinata needs you. Your demon kit needs you. How can you even question that?". Neji looked at him surprised at what he had said. Naruto tilled his head towards the ground and closed his eyes.

"Hinata doesn't want me there. That I am sure of.". Naruto looked up at Neji with sorrow in his eyes.

"Why do you think I left?". Neji saw his sadness.

"But she does Naruto. She stares out the window for hours thinking about no one ,but you. She loves you Naruto. She's been depressed ever since you left her. Please Naruto return to her. Please I...I".

"What are you talking about? SHE LEFT ME FIRST!". Naruto turned away and tryed to gain conposure.

"Maybe not for too long physically ,but mentally maybe even emotionally , she left me long before I did. Please understand that Neji.". Neji came up to him and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto. I'm sorry I didn't know ,but please come back. I'm worried about Hinata and if you care about her or that demon child of yours at all you should come back to the villiage. Let someone else continue your mission.". Naruto turned to Neji. There was a look of worry in those white eyes of his.

"Neji...I..".

"Please Naruto." Naruto sighed.

"Fine". As they walked through the trees it started to thunder. The clouds turned black and the rain started to pour.

---HINATA----

Hinata watched the rain fall on the trees and grass. She loved to walk in the rain and feel the droplets as they hit her face. Most of all though she loved the rain because she could cry and no one would know. She heard crying from another room. Kitsune was scared of the thunder. Tsunade rushed to get her. She started to rock Kitsune in her arms and Kitsune smiled again. Hinata turned her head to look at them. She had learned to hate Kitsune for everything she was. A little monster who had caused her so much pain. Hinata turned back to the window. Tsunade had noticed the look on her face as she had gazed at the child. Which caused her concern for Kitsune to grow. Kitsune couldn't stay here forever. And where was she to go. With fox ears and tail no one would take her in and even worse no one who ever accept her. She would always be an outcast to the world. Tsunade turned to Kitsune whose face seemed calm and deep in thought which to Tsunade seemed strange for such a small thing to be in such deep thought. But as quick as the thought came to her ,Kitsune smiled at Tsunade. Tsunade took her back to her bed and layed her down. Kitsune fell instantly to sleep. Tsunade sat down on a nearby chair and watched her. _What will happen to poor Kitsune? What will become of her? In this big world of her's can there be anyone who will accept her? Love her?_She sighed. _My poor poor Kitsune. What is to become of you?_

**Hey Readers Sorry about the wait ,but I was having major writer's block and I hope I didn't lose any readers because of my slowness. Please comment my story and if you have any questions feel free to ask I don't mind at all. Anyway Thanx for reading my fanfiction.**

blood as soft as silk

fox tails of a demon

IKSM-bitch

chaosalien

hinatauzumakimi3


	7. Not Alone Anymore

No Friend At All

writer unknown

I once had a friend, who was a wonderful girl  
Being her friend was like haveing a bright, new pearl  
She was the best, she was so much fun  
But then one day she decided that she was done  
She would not talk, She would not play  
So I was left alone, left alone all day  
To tell her how i felt.. Well i didn't have the guts  
Yet everyday the pain got worse like big paper cuts  
This girl would get mad even when i would try to call  
I had a friend, A really nice friend, a friend that was no friend at all

The night was silent. Even the air had stilled. A woman with black hair and white eyes was the only one awake. She had opened the window and climbed through it to the nearby tree branch. She turned her face towards the window. _Goodbye Tsunade. I'm sorry ,but I must leave the demon child in your hands._ She turned her head back and sighed. _Goodbye_. And with that she jumped from tree to tree until she could no longer be seen. A half hour later a child's cry could be heard.

"Kitsune" whispered the tired blond woman. She turned over in her bed to see it was 1:38 in the morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She could still hear the crying in the next room. So she got out of bed and dragged herself to where the cry came from. The child's white eyes were filled with tears. She picked up and held the child.

"Shhh... It's alright Kitsune. I'm here". Tsunade walked into the living room with the crying Kitsune in her arms. To check on Hinata. But to Tsunade's surprise the room was empty of life. Kitsune stopped crying.

"Gone"whisphered the child. Tsunade turned to Kitsune stunned that she had spoken words. Kitsune was stareing at the open window. Then turned to Tsunade.

"Gone".

All through the rest of the night(or I should say morning). Tsunade layed with Kitsune. Waiting for her tiny miny to drift into sleep. Not until about six and half hours later did Kitsune nod off to sleep. _Finally_. Tsunade carefully got up from the bed. She went back to the living room. The sun shone brightly through the open window. The slight breeze moving the curtains. Tsunade stared out the window._Where are you Hinata?_ She sighed and bowed her head. _How could you do this? To me. To Kitsune yoour own daugther._ A tear escaped Tsunade's eye. _Damn you Hinata!_ She quickly wiped the tear away. She walked up to the window and closed it. _It's too early for this._ She walked into the kitchen and heated some water for tea. What more was there to do?

---NARUTO---

Days later they arrived at the village gate. Neji looked at Naruto. Naruto hadn't said anything since they started their way back to Konoha. His face was still and emotionless. Neji was a bit concerned. They went to Tsunade's house and knocked on her door. She opened it surprised to see her visitors. With arms wide open she hugged Naruto.

"I'm glad your here". She released him from her grasp and let them inside. She walked them to the couch and Naruto and Neji sat down. Tsunade sat on the chair opposite them.

"Tsunade wheres Hinata?" asked Neji. Tsunade sighed and stared at the window.

"She's dissappeared nights ago". Tsunade looked back at Neji.

"And the kit?"

"She's still here and well". Neji nodded his head.

"I see". He sighed.

"How could she ,Neji?". Neji looked up at Tsunade.

"How could she abandon Kitsune ,her own child". Tsunade tryed to contain herself.

"Calm yourself Tsunade. Hinaa has alot going on and I can't say I blame her for abandoning that demon kit you call a child". Tsunade's face turned red in anger.

"HER NAME IS KITSUNE! NOT DEMON KIT! AND SHE MAY HAVE THE NINE TAIL'S POWER WITHIN HER ,BUT SHE IS NO DEMON! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER AS IF YOU KNOW HER! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER! HOW CAN YOU JUDGE HER LIKE THAT! HOW CAN YOU! I...". Tsunade was now standing with shaking fists at her sides. Her teeth were gritted and she was using all the power she possessed to try not to punch him for being such an asshole. Neji was stunned at her temper.

"Grandma whats wrong?". Tsunade turned to see Naruto holding little Kitsune's hand. Kitsune already could walk as well as make sentences which was amazing for her age. Naruto had dissappeared while Neji and Tsunade talked to see his child. Who now stared at Tsunade concerned.

"Grandma why are you yelling? Did Kitsune do something wrong? Kitsune's sorry Grandma. Please don't be mad"Kitsune said again. She held on to Naruto's hand with both of her's. Her eyes closed and a tear ran down her cheek. Naruto bend down next to her and wiped her tear with his free hand.

"No Kitsune it's my fault. I lost my temper that's all" Tsunade turned her head to glare at Neji who still sat there frozen in confusion. Then walked over to her and bend down. She started combing through Kitsune's hair with her fingers.

"Oh Kitsune please don't cry." Tsunade wiped a few more tears from her eyes.

"Are you hungry?" asked Tsunade. Kitsune nodded.

"Well then let's get you something to eat .". Tsunade stood up and led Naruto and Kitsune to the kitchen. Kitsune refused to let go of Naruto's hand until they reached the table. Tsunade quickly fixed her something to eat(i'm guessing ramen) and then her and Naruto went into the living room. Neji was still sitting on the couch in silence. They ignored him though.

"Naruto I can't take care of Kitsune forever. She needs a home." Naruto nodded.

"I know. She could stay with me though I can't say I'll be much of a parent for her".

"Oh Naruto. I'm sure you'll be just fine. I love her to death ,but I can't take care of her. I'm not her parent. And with Hinata dissappearing like she did...I...I think it's best for you to care for her.". Naruto sighed.

"Then I guess it's agreed." Naruto turned his head and watched Kitsune eat at the table. Her black hair already reached past her shoulders. Her ears and tail seemed to twitch from time to time and she was calm and quiet as she ate. Tsunade turned to watch too.Tsunade smiled a little. _At least Naruto will love her._ She turned to look at him now. _At least she won't have to be alone anymore._

Yeah!!!! This is my 7th chapter I'm soooooo happy!!!


	8. The Demon Kit's Promise

I am the nightmare

I am the monster

I am the demon

I am the Kyuubi's Kit

If it was not for the seal placed on her father I would have a body of my own. But because of that seal I was born ,mind and soul ,into my half sister ,Kitsune. At first my understanding of humans was as much as my father's was. He who destroyed countless people and almost destroyed the village hidden in the leaves. He who was sealed by Kitsune's grandfather ,the 4th Hokage.

When she was age 5 her father started letting her out of the house. Kitsune loved to walk in the sunlight. She always wanted to play with the other human children ,but as I soon realized that other humans wouldn't accept her due to her appearance. They would pull at her ears and tail. They would push and punch her. They called her names and made water come from her eyes. I always told her though my thoughts that I would protect if only she let me take over our body. But to that she would ask _"Are you going to hurt them?". **"Why should you care what happens to them? Don't you hear the names they call you? Don't feel their hate for you. They want you to die. Why shouldn't I give them that fate?".** "No one deserves to die.". **"They surely don't feel the same about you".** "They just children. They don't know any better. If your patient and give them a chance they will change. And then maybe someday they'll see past my ears and tail". **" Humans don't change. Not for the better. And it's not just the children Kitsune. It's the adults too. They look at you like you're a monster. They want you to die even more than these children do. Kitsune how can you be so kind to those that don't deserve it."** "Someday maybe you'll understand"._

Kitsune was still bullied. When she'd come home her father would ask about the cuts and bruises. And in response she would say that she fell. But her father knew better. He would start walking with Kitsune to make sure it would stop. But it didn't stop the looks they gave or the names they whispered.

Her mother hadn't return either. Sometimes she would stare out the window and hope our mommie would come home. Her uncle Neji had gone out in search for her ,but his efforts are pointless. Why would a mother return to a child they can only see as a monster? Why should she return to us? Her absent was not only hard on Kitsune ,but her father as well.

Soon after they learned of my existent. She told them of a sister that lived within her. That longed for a body of her own. Both Naruto ,her father and Tsunade ,the 5th Hokage and her other caretaker were concerned. They feared I would hurt little Kitsune and take our body as mine. Kitsune was unaware of these fears unlike me who knew better.

"Naruto what should happen if the kit takes over. It could hurt Kitsune".

"Kitsune seems to have pretty good control over the kit ,but even so I don't know what power the kit could have or get over her." replyed Naruto.

Kitsune was in her room watching tv while I listened in to their conversation.

"Maybe we can seal it just like yours is sealed."

"Tsunade how can we seal something that already lives in her body. To seal the kit we would be sealing Kitsune as well"

I then had an idea. I convinced Kitsune to let me take over our body for just a few minutes. When she asked me why I told her their's just something I need to do. I promised her I would not hurt anyone and that I only had enough strength to take the body over for a few minutes anyway. After a while she agreed to it. This was the first time I had ever had control over our body. It felt wonderful to be able to control my own movement. I looked at the mirror to see myself. The three lines at each side of my face grew darker. Claws had appeared where fingers used to be and my eyes became black and red. There was even a slight red tint to my long black hair. Giving me a look of a bloodthristy monster. But it was enough of that. I had to sneak downstairs before this wore off.

"Well then Naruto. Do you have any ideas?". Naruto sighed and bowed his head.

"You have access to countless scrolls. Couldn't one of them help us".

"I don't know Naruto. But I guess we need to do some research don't we".

"Are you really going to go through all this just to get rid of little old me?"said a small voice. Naruto looked up and both he and Tsunade were in shock.

"Even if this works do you know what it'll do to Kitsune if you destroy me?". Tsunade was still in shock ,but Naruto was able to gain his composure.

"Your the kit aren't you?". I sighed and faced him.

"Yes I am the demon kit of the nine tail fox living within your body ,but thats not the point. The point I'm trying to make is that if you love your daughter you'll let me live.". Tsunade finally gained her own composure.

"And how do we know you would hurt her? It's apparent you can take over the body. Who knows wha...".Tsunade was inturrupted.

"I can only control this body with her permission and only for a short amount of time. And even so I would never hurt Kitsune.". I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I love Kitsune very much. I would never even think of hurting her." I looked up at both Tsunade and Naruto.

"Do you Understand?" I asked them. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. He bend down so that we were eye to eye.

"Will you promise me that? That you'll never hurt her". Naruto held out his hand.

"Yes I promise". And with that we shook on it.Tsunade nodded her head in agreement. My claws started back into fingers and my eyes returned to their orginal color. I smirked.

"I guess this is goodbye then". And with that our body returned to normal. Kitsune opened her eyes and looked around the room. Then she smiled.

"Did you get to meet her Daddie ,Grandma? Did you?". Kitsune said looking from Naruto to Tsunade. They both smiled. Tsunade picked her up into her arms.

"We sure did". Tsunade started to tickle Kitsune. Kitsune giggled and wiggle around in Tsunade's arms.

"Come on lets go upstairs and watch tv okay" said Tsunade. Kitsune nodded and Tsunade carried her upstairs. Naruto watched them leave and sighed. He could hear the wind blowing outside. He walked up to the window and watched as the rain fell to the cold ground. He closed his eyes.

"I hope you keep your promise" Naruto whisphered under his breath.

To my readers(LoL i have readers)

I know this chapther is very different from my previous ones ,but I hope you liked it all the same. But I need you all to please write me so I know if I such continue this facfiction. I haven't got any for a long time and I always get the same people commenting me(not that I don't appricate that ,but I need to know that more than 5 people enjoy my work). So Please show your surrport. Please and Thank you!!! 


End file.
